Ryoma's boyfriends?
by Ryoma'sBiased
Summary: The regulars found out Ryoma got boyfriends.They insist on knowing his boyfriends so that they can let them date.What do they do when they finally know them?Ryoma OT3


**Disclaimer:I dont own any of Tenipuri character.**

 **Pairing:TezuFujiRyo**

 **Warning:They might a bit OOC ..**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Hoi!What is this?"Kikumaru said when Ryoma's locker opened and two box slip out.He pick it out and examine it.

"What is that,Eiji-sempai?"Momo ask as he and the other regulars stand around Kikumaru except Tezuka,Fuji,Inui and Ryoma who was absent at the moment.They just have finished their after school's practice.

"It fell from Ochibi's locker nya"Kikumaru turn to face them.

"It's Valentine Day,Eiji.It's only normal if Echizen got presents.Isn't your locker were full too?"Oishi said taking one of the box with blue wrapping while Kawamura took the one wrapped in lavender wrapping and examine it.

"But there's never a single present in Ochibi's locker before.His fangirls rather give it to him directly"Kikumaru whine slightly.

"And its not wrapped in pink"Kaidoh look at the boxes while Oishi and Kawamura examine it.

"Eh?"Kawamura and Oishi gasp.The other three turn to them.

"Why sempai?"Momo ask.

"This is Echizen's"Kawamura exclaimed.Kaidoh hissed.

"It fell from his locker sempai.Of course it's him's"he folded his arm.

"No.This is from Echizen to someone"Oishi said.

"Eh??!"the other three yelled.

"Not so loud please"Oishi lean back a bit but Kikumaru leaned closer making him blush.

"Ochibi got girlfriend?"Kikumaru wailed.

"Are you sure it's girlfriend sempai?Not boyfriend?Why would Echizen give his girlfriend present on Valentine Day?"Momo leaned closer too.

"Fssssshh"Kaidoh lean too.

"Maa maa.Since it written 'Your uke' here,then its boyfriend then"Kawamura slightly push them to save Oishi who was suffocating because of the closeness.

"There's two boxes,so I roughly guess,emm boyfriends?"Oishi said slightly.

"Ehh??!!"Another yell from the other three.

"What are you doing in front of my locker,sempai-tachi?"suddenly a voice startled them.They abruptly turn around to see Ryoma standing before them while sipping his Ponta .Kikumaru point at him making he raised his eyebrows.

"Ochibi!Tell us who is your boyfriends"this makes Ryoma choked on his Ponta.

"What?!"he shouted completely shocked. _How'd they know?_

"You dont have to act shocked Echizen.We saw the present you prepared for your boyfriends.How can you're in a relationship before me?"Momo wailed.

"Because you are nothing but a baka peach-butt"Kaidoh hisses glaring at Momo.

"Nani?!"Momo turn to Kaidoh and glared too.Oishi stand between them.

"Its not the time to fight you two"he said pushing the two away from each other.

"Ano..so,who is your boyfriends Echizen?"Kawamura said slowly still holding both the boxes which Oishi handed to him one earlier.Ryoma frowned.

"Do you have to rummage my locker?"he glare at them.

"It slip out itself Ochibi.It's not our fault nya"Kikumaru retorted.Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"So,who is your boyfriends?"Momo said wriggling his eyebrows.

"None of your bussiness"Ryoma pull his cap lower his face.

"But Ochibi!You have two boyfriend.Two,Ochibi!We have to protect you nya.What if they fight over you nya"Kikumaru exclaimed making Ryoma blushed but it was hidden under his cap.His Ponta was long forgotten.

"They'll not"he mumbled but the other still can hear him.

"But Echizen,can't you tell us who are they?We just want to make sure you are in good hands"Oishi's motherhen mode activated.

"I am.Indeed"Ryoma growled putting his Ponta on the bench nearby.

"Ano.."Kawamura slowly said before Kaidoh slip a racket to his hand.

"BURNING!COME ON BABY!SPILL YOUR SECRET ECHIZEN.THEY NEED OUR PERMISSION TO DATE YOU.BABY!"Kawamura said swinging the racket around forcing the other to avoid it.

"Fssshh.Bring them here so that we can interrogate them"Kaidoh said slowly.Of course he still care about their rookie.

"Yadda!"

"Ochibi~~I'm sure Fujiko and Inui is more than happy to interrogate them"Kikumaru said.Hearing the names,Ryoma smirk.

"Do you guys really insist on knowing them?"Ryoma smirk at them.

"Yes"all his sempai said in unison.

"Yadda"Ryoma turn away folding his arm in front of his chest.Kikumaru glomp on him while Momo bring him into a headlock.

"Nya Ochibi!"

"Just tell us brat"

"Yadda"

"Ochibi.Ochibi.Ochibi~~"Kikumaru shake Ryoma's shoulder few times.

"Yadda .Yadda.Yadda!"Ryoma said stubbornly.At the same time,the door opened and the remaining three regulars step in.

"Oh?You guys still havent gone home yet?"Fuji said with his ever present smile.Kikumaru and Momo let Ryoma go and Ryoma pull the brim of his cap down.

"85 percent they're discussing something.14.9987 percent they are waiting for us"Inui scribbled in his notebook.Tezuka push his glass up the bridge of his nose and went to his locker which a bit away from where the regulars were hurdled.Fuji followed him to his locker beside.

"Echizen,we wont give the presents back if you didnt tell us who is your boyfriends"Oishi said suddenly taking all the regulars attention on him.Fuji and Tezuka turn to him.

"Hmmm?"Tezuka hummed with his eyebrows slightly raised.Ryoma pull his cap even lower.Inui was scribbling furiously.

"I said I wont tell,so no!"Ryoma scowled not looking up.

"What are you talking about?"Fuji said .

"Nya.We found Ochibi's Valentine gift for his boyfriends.We just want to know who is these persons so we can be assured if they are good enough for our Ochibi"Kikumaru said a bit excitedly.Ryoma groaned slowly.

"I said I'm fine"he said slowly.

"Oh?Isnt this interesting.Right Tezuka?"Fuji smile turning to Tezuka before both of them look at Ryoma who glared at them.

"Aa"

"I know right.Nya Ochibi,now we all want to know.Just spill it already"Kikumaru pout at Ryoma.

"89 percent we might know them,10.999 percent we dont know them"Inui said.

"Fssshh"

"Why do you always have less than 100 percent Inui-sempai?"Momo ask.

"Every data has flaw"Inui said fixing his glass.

"So,can you tell us now,Echizen?"Kawamura who had dropped the racket earlier said and attention back to Ryoma.

"No means no"Ryoma scowled.

"Why not?"Oishi said frustrated.

"That's right.Why dont you tell the _-us,_ Echizen?"Fuji said amused.His ever present smile widen making Ryoma glared at him while Tezuka choose to clear his throat.

"Why do you want to know anyway"Ryoma stare at the first five regulars who found his gifts.

"Like we said earlier,we just want to tell them to take care of you.We want to make sure if they were capable enough for you.We want to make sure you are in good hands not just someone random.We might as well give them a bit lecture"Oishi said.

"What if he is a sadist?Do you think you are brave enough to talk to him?"Ryoma smirk.

"I dont think there are sadist scarier than Fujiko"Kikumaru said glancing at Fuji who smile overly sweet at him in return.He quickly went to hide behind Oishi.However,inwardly the other agreed with the acrobat player.

"Oh?Will you guys then please tell _him_ to stop being a sadist to me?"Ryoma smirk wider.

"That's why we have to meet them"Momo said with his pinky finger in his ear.

"The other one was too stoic"Ryoma pretend to sulk.Fuji laugh lightly making Tezuka glare at him.

"Not good.You dont know if he loves you truly or not.He might be playing with you.Stoic guy always not a good one since you dont know what they truly think"Oishi said making Ryoma have to refrain his laughter.Tezuka cleared his throat.

"Is they anything wrong with that?"Tezuka ask in monotone and push his glass up the bridge of his nose .

"With an exception of Tezuka,of course"Oishi quickly said without looking at Tezuka.

"Pffft"Ryoma hardly tried to stop laughing with his hand on his mouth.He quickly straighten himself when they all look at him and fold his arms.

"Fsssshhh.Can you tell us now?"Kaidoh start to lose patient.

"Tell or meet?"Ryoma smirk again.

"Meet!"all of them said except Fuji and Tezuka.

"I would get good data"Inui grin evilly at the thought.

"We will teach them and lecture them until they can't take it anymore"Momo said excitedly.

"Saa"Fuji said slowly while Tezuka again push his flashing glass up.Inui was busy writing on his notebook.

"I dont think you have to"Ryoma unfolded his arms.

"Doushite?"Kikumaru blink.Ryoma smirk.

"They've heard already"Ryoma said slowly walking toward Kawamura who still holding his gifts.

"Eh?"Momo scratch the back of his head.Ryoma took his gifts from Kawamura's hands and walk away slowly.

"Gomen ne.It supposed to be a surprise later but they saw it"Ryoma said slowly as he walk toward Fuji and Tezuka.The others blink and paled slightly.Oh yes,even Inui -eventhough you can't see if he blinks or not-.

"Happy Valentine Day,Syuusuke"Ryoma stop in front of Fuji handing out the one with blue wrapping smiling softly.Fuji's eyes opened revealing beautiful blue orbs.He look and smile softly at Ryoma.

"Aww.Aren't you being so sweet,Ryo-Chan?Thank you,baby"Fuji take the gift and peck Ryoma's lips making the latter blushed deep red.The other regulars gasps again and again when Ryoma turn to Tezuka handing out the other with lavender wrapping.They paled visibly this time.

"Happy Valentine Day,Mitsu"Ryoma said still flushing.Tezuka let out a small smirk to their teammates before went on his knees to be in Ryoma's height.

"Thank you,Ryoma-baby.You really shouldn't have since we'll get our present anyway at Syuu's house later"he smile softly and caress Ryoma's cheek before pecking his lips in a chaste kiss.If it was possible,Ryoma get even redder.Tezuka stand up and Ryoma hid his face at Tezuka's stomach as he put his arm around him while Fuji laugh slightly.They turn around when fallen pen and notebook heard.Shocked and pale face everywhere.

"This was something out of my calculation"-Inui

"Then,those sudden laps"-Kawamura

"And those embarrasing photos"-Kikumaru

"All because of"-Momo

"Possesiveness"-Oishi

"Fssshhh"-Kaidoh

"Arra.You just realize it?"Fuji smile creepily at them.

"You should have not been careless"Tezuka manage to say before a series sound of object fall heard.The other fainted.Ryoma turn to the pile of human in front of them.

"Mada mada dane"

OWARI

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

OMAKE

"What should we do with them?"Ryoma said as he shouldered his tennis bag before Fuji take it from him.

"They will wake up soon"Tezuka said before he walk toward the unconcious Oishi.He take out the key of the clubroom before squating.

"Oishi,lock up when you guys awake"he said and put the key in Oishi's palm.Ryoma laugh at his action.Tezuka then stand up and walk toward his boyfriends.

"Have you done it,Syuu?"he ask Fuji who was typing on his phone.

"Done"Fuji smile and keep his phone.

"What are you guys talking about?"Ryoma ask them and the other two look at him with a glint in their eyes.Ryoma gulped.

"They'll be no practice tomorrow"Tezuka said.

"Eh?Why?"Ryoma said innocently.

"Because we want to claim our next present and we cannot assure if you will be capable to practice tomorrow"Fuji said a bit excitedly.Ryoma finally know what they mean and blushed deeply.

"Lets go"Tezuka said pulling his hand out of the clubroom,out of school and toward Fuji's house which was empty for a few days.

 **END**

 **That's it.Sorry for any mistakes..**


End file.
